


February Words #11: Need

by StaringAtTheTwinSuns



Series: February Words (2018) [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kissing, POV Luke Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtTheTwinSuns/pseuds/StaringAtTheTwinSuns
Summary: Luke and Leia agreed not to let their shared parentage affect their relationship... but they can't deny that something between them has changed. There's a difference between not caring and just flat-out not acknowledging it, though, and as they move forward after Endor, they find they have to rediscover each other all over again.





	February Words #11: Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the prompt series challenge I'm doing for February. It takes place in the same continuity as the others and is sort of a follow up to #6: Architecture, but you don't have to have read any of the other ones to understand and enjoy.
> 
> Today's prompt was "Need," and it seemed like a good time to fulfill a request from one of my readers: namely, Luke and Leia kissing.
> 
> The M rating is just because it's twincest... other than that, it would be T.
> 
> Although this fits into my OT3 series/continuity, Han is not actually present in this particular scene. Sorry, Han fans! I'll be sure to give him some more love later on. :)

~3.5 ABY~

Luke was about to collapse into bed when someone rang the buzzer for his quarters.

He wasn’t even sure if you could call it that, really. It was just a room on an Alliance Mon Calamari cruiser that had morphed itself into an unofficial headquarters in the aftermath of the war.

_ Leave it _ , he told himself.  _ Whoever it is probably doesn't even know who's assigned here. _

He doubted that was true. But he could always apologize, say he'd been asleep.

The buzzer rang again. “Luke? It’s Leia.”

A wave of guilt swept over him. He should have been able to sense her. He should have been paying attention, at least. He sighed. "I'll be right there."

“Sorry,” he said, when he’d waved the door open. “I was about to go to bed. Long day.”

That was the problem with surviving suicide missions. Turns out people actually did need to know why he’d apparently surrendered himself to the Empire. He could tell they believed him—or wanted to believe him—but the formalities of the debriefing had left him drained.

“Same here.” Leia sat down on the bunk, a wry little sympathetic smile on her face. “I’m not sure what’s worse, the war itself or the clerical work.”

Luke laughed a little, in spite of himself. Leia, at least, understood him. She was just about the only person who could have made him smile after the day he'd had.

"Thanks," he said. "For making me let you in."

"We've hardly seen each other since Endor." Leia's smile faded, just a little. "Sit?" She sounded tired, too.

Luke had a choice. He could sit down beside her, or take the chair on the other side of the room. “Where’s Han?” he asked, as if that would make the decision.

“He’s down at the bar with Lando. He… thought we might need a little time alone.”

The bed it was, then. Luke sat, his back too straight and his body too taut, keeping a sliver of distance between them they'd never needed before. He knew they'd promised that this didn't have to change anything--the fact that they were family, in more than spirit. But it did. It had to, even if neither of them wanted to admit it.

"Leia." Her name on his lips soothed him as it hurt him. "I don't... I don't know if I can."

He knew it was partly just a cultural thing. That people from other worlds had relationships that would have been taboo on Tatooine. He didn't really know what it was like on Alderaan, if Leia would have grown up with the same... whatever it was that made him want her, made him need her... but made him feel a little queasy, all the same.

She nodded. Quiet. There was nothing really to say. They'd made their decision, hadn't they, that they were going to work through this together? But after that, they hadn't really  _ been  _ together without a lot of other people around them, too. 

_ So, how does this work now? _

Leia moved a little closer, until their hips and shoulders were barely touching. Barely burning. Little points of fire. Leia's hesitation mirrored Luke's, multiplied it. All the nerves between them filled the room.

It was funny. Luke hadn't been nervous for their first kiss, right before he'd swung her across that chasm on the Death Star. He hadn't really been nervous for what he thought of their first real kiss, either, one sleepless night on Yavin a breath before dawn.

But he was nervous now, as he wrapped one arm around her back in a different embrace than the ones they'd shared on Endor. It had seemed a miracle, once, the way their bodies fit together.  _ It's still a miracle _ , he told himself.  _ We're still the same people we were. _

She still smelled like Leia--like warmth and like sweetness, with the tang of Alliance-order chemical shampoo.

"I want this," she whispered, and her lips moved to almost greet his.

She left it to him to close the final gap.

Leia's lips were warm and firm, yielding just a little around his. Luke held her there, barely moving, just relishing the way her upper lip curved to sit right in the space between his.

Leia pulled him closer, one arm around his waist, the other hand gripping his opposite shoulder. She parted her lips first--barely a lick, an invitation. Asking him whether he wanted to follow through.

He could have pulled away. And the part of him that was deep-etched with Outer Rim values knew he should have. But beneath it, there was something deeper. Something that felt... not wrong. Luke had seen the Dark Side, in himself, in the Emperor, in his father. For a moment, he had let it swallow him whole. And what existed between him and Leia... Luke wasn't entirely sure of everything that it was, but it felt entirely different from what he'd seen then.

He let her pull him back, then, onto the hard little military cot, where she lay with her hair fanned out around her head. Her eyes shone with quiet acceptance--of him, of this, of the life they had to figure out together. Luke wondered what his eyes were saying to her.

Once again, Luke pressed his lips to hers. This time, he took her in, slowly, carefully--like this was their first time. Like it might be their last. Not testing her, not really... but testing  _ them _ . Seeing what they could and should be. A gentle bite on her lower lip brought a flowering of passion into her presence that was sexual, yes, but not overwhelmingly so. More than that, it seemed to cradle him. Welcome him home.

_ Do you feel that? _ Luke wanted to ask Leia, but instead he just said, "This is good, right?"

"Good?"

"I mean, it's right? Like this? Me and you?"

Leia's eyes shone in the stark white light, and her smile was gentle. Open.

"Luke," she said. "I don't want you to have to ask. I don't care. And Han doesn't care. But if you do--"

"I don't." The words spilled out of him. They weren't fully true, but they were stronger than the doubt.

"I don't," he repeated. He pulled her close, one strand of a braid working itself loose as his hand cupped the side of her head. And he drank her in, the whole of her being, in the flesh and the Force and all the three and a half years of memories that worked themselves all in between.

And it  _ was _ a miracle, the way their bodies fit together, the way Leia knew when to take Luke into her mouth and when to surrender herself in turn to him. The way Luke knew when Leia's moans meant softer, and when they meant harder, and when they meant she wanted to come up for air.

It was a different kind of miracle, maybe, than they had thought it was. But that didn't make it any less of one.

"Stay here," he whispered, when the auto-timer kicked in, and the bare little room's lights began to go dark. Han was still with Lando--filled with light, filled with laughter. He knew Luke was with Leia. He knew Leia was with Luke. He wanted them here.

Leia said nothing. She didn't need to. Her body fit perfectly, up against Luke's--in their little place in the world as it did in this bed. It might take time, Luke knew, to figure out all the ways they fit together. But they'd taken it slow before. They could do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, I appreciate any feedback, including concrit! :)


End file.
